Orlok the Assassin
Orlok the Assassin 'is a major antagonist in the 2000 AD comic strip, ''Judge Dredd. He is a ruthless assassin who worked for East-Meg One until the destruction of his city, which afterwards he tried to get revenge on Mega-City One. Biography Origins He was born in East-Meg One, where his parents handed him over to the state at the age of four and they started training him to be a merciless killer with undying loyalty to his city. Every year, Orlok and 99 other children would be locked in a room with only enough food for 50 so they can test who is the strongest and the most determined to survive. Block Mania He was at first a soldier then he became an assassin with total loyalty to East-Meg One and he was sent to contaminate Mega-City One's water supplies to soften it up for an attack. He succeeded at making Mega-City One open to attack but he was captured by Judge Dredd after killing six Judges (including Judge Giant Sr.) and was imprisoned so was unable to fight in the rest of the war which ended with the destruction of his home city. Escape from Imprisonment Six years after the Apocalypse War, he was found and rescued by a group of East-Meg One, who gave him a drug that faked his death that managed to even fool Anderson's psychic powers. While all of Orlok's rescuers were killed or captured, he managed to escape, planning for his revenge against Mega-City One for destroying his city. Orlok and Anderson He also made an appearance in 'Anderson: Psi Division '''stories "'Triad" '''and "Childhood's End'" the latter of which revealed his horrendous childhood at the hands of Sov-block judges, clearly imitating Stalinist Russia. At the conclusion of this story, he and Anderson fled the Cydonian head on Mars and parted ways, Orlok for an unknown destination and Anderson for deep-space after resigning from the Judges of Mega-City One. Orlok's Vengeance He reappeared some years later where he was planning along with the other East-Meg One survivors to unleash a lethal virus on Mega-City One via a pleasure island called Sin City. While Judge Dredd managed to stop the virus from reaching Mega-City One and captured Orlok, 887,204 people in the island were killed by the virus. Orlok, like Dredd was shown to have a natural immunity to the virus. Orlok's Execution He was eventually executed via lethal injection in Mega-City One much to the happiness of the citizens, where they were even selling t-shirts that say 'I watched Orlok die' and vids that are called 'Watch Orlok twitch'. Personality He's shown to be a merciless and ruthless assassin who has an undying loyalty to his city. After the destruction off East-Meg One, he had an immense hatred of Mega-City One and was planning to destroy Mega-City One no matter what. However, he was shown to actually care about Psi Judge Anderson. Powers and Abilities Orlok has shown to be a master at hand to hand combat, demonstrated when he held his own against Dredd in Block Mania. He's an expert marksman since he managed to kill several Judges without too much trouble and also at peak physical strength, shown when he snapped someone's neck. He's also a master strategist, where he managed to start the Block Mania and his unleash of a lethal virus in Sin City. Gallery tumblr_mf1d9wAYdx1ruw7pqo1_500.jpg|Judge Dredd and Orlok the Assassin fight during '''Block Mania' Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Judge Dredd Villains Category:Assassins Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Category:Genocidal Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mentally Ill Category:Strategic Category:Military Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Protective Category:Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fighters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Enforcer Category:Extremists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Minion Category:Obsessed Category:Nemesis Category:Elderly Category:Rogues Category:Wrathful Category:Posthumous